L5r talk:Imperial Court
Old discussions: * L5R talk:Imperial Court/Archive1: Through February 06 Today on I've just put the new Today on L5R section into the Main Page. This is part of my plan to hopefully generate some interest in the Wiki by making the front page more dynamic and directing to some more interesting articles. Hopefully, these type of thing will eventually branch into all of the groups and programs that can be found on other wikis. For now, it should spruce things up a bit by giving the front page some much-needed attention, not to mention the dynamic content. Tell me what you think, and we'll see how it goes. But most importantly, suggest new interesting articles. There's no voting process. If you think an article is interesting, then other people probably will, too; it will go on the Main Page. So go suggest stuff. I would like to have at least a week's worth of articles already formatted at any given time, so suggest to your heart's content. More importantly, I don't want to have to do this. My suggestions will be given lowest priority. I will only use them if no one else has suggested anything. Don't let this happen. Go nominate something. 15:17, 10 March 2006 (UTC) Featured articles Does anyone feel like we should begin voting for featured articles soon? there's been a lack of response lately to votes being suggested, but it's been on my brain, so I thought I would ask, anyway. 19:54, 13 March 2006 (UTC) Blocking OK, this has never actually come up before, and I definitely do not want it to make me seem heavey-handed. The Wiki has been spammed many times, but the Wikia staff usually takes care of that when it happens. Yesterday seems to be our first case of actual vandalism. The IP has been blocked for three months because of it. I think that is a good length of time for a first offense, with longer lengths for subsequent problems, but I was wanting to find out what everyone else thinks. Please, if you disagree for whatever reaosn, say so here. 15:49, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :I for one agree with you. If only the spammers used the same IP several times then we could actually stop them... --Majushi 16:07, 21 March 2006 (UTC) :: I also agree - its pretty annoying to browse through a few articles then come across one with links to porn, or whatever, or just random stuff thrown in. 3 months sounds like a good length for a first offense. --Trunks9809 13:45, 22 March 2006 (UTC) ::: 69.246.155.115 has also been spamming... well, not so much spam, but altering articles so they're pretty much unreadable (see Fu Leng) - I've 'undone' the edit, however. --Trunks9809 17:50, 26 March 2006 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I saw that. The trouble is, he's done it three times this month, but each time with a different IP. I've taken the somewhat drastic step of protecting the article for now. I'll unprotect it in a few weeks, or once someone wants to make an edit to it (the Talk page is still unprotected). ::::And on a different note, the quickest way to revert changes is to go into the page history, view an old version of the page, click to edit, and then click save. It will ask you to make sure you want to overwrite the new page, but it will let you. :::: 13:54, 27 March 2006 (UTC) ::::: Aha, didn't know there was an easy way - I'll keep that in mind ^_^ --Trunks9809 06:55, 28 March 2006 (UTC) Userboxes OK, there's something new at L5R:Userbox. You may have seen these little things on Wikipedia or a score of other wikis, and I figured we might as well add them here. The instructions to use them are on the page, and the list is by no means complete, nor will it ever be. All the boxes use the same template, so you can make your own or change the ones listed as you see fit. 20:57, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Rokugani / Japanese Regarding some posting done on the 29th March; By this guy Personally i find the information interesting, but as it is about real japanese mythology i feel it does not belog here, but i didn't want to remove anything before getting some feedback from you guys... --Majushi 21:33, 29 March 2006 (UTC) additions to fortunes I would be the person adding the information regarding the Japanese mythology. I was probably a little over enthusiastic. I just spend hours compiling information on Japanese Mythology, as inspiration for a new campaign and then I discovered this site... some of my post were additions from the sourcebooks, but the rest was in an attempt to give more colour to the Emerald Empire, I figured it woulod get edited down anyway. feedback kolpm001@students.unisa.edu.au